Shaft bearings of the aforementioned type are used for supporting a shaft such as a cardan shaft of a motor vehicle. The shaft bearing serves to keep the cardan shaft exactly in position during driving and to compensate for axial displacements when starting and braking. In addition, the shaft bearing isolates noise and dampens resonant frequencies and wobbling movements of the cardan shaft.
For this purpose, the shaft bearing is coupled via the inner body to the shaft, so that vibrations of the shaft are introduced into the shaft bearing. As a result, the elastomeric body begins to vibrate and dampens and/or isolates the vibrations introduced into the shaft bearing. The fixing of the shaft bearing on a motor vehicle part, in particular the vehicle body, takes place via the outer body.
From the DE 43 20 642 C1 a shaft bearing is disclosed having a rolling bearing and a bearing support surrounding the rolling bearing at a radial distance. An integrally formed elastomeric body having a substantially U-shaped cross-sectional profile and an annular inner and outer bead are disposed between the rolling bearing and the bearing support. The elastomeric body is connected to the bearing support via its outer bead in a form-fitting and removable manner by engaging a beading formed on the end face of the bearing support with a circumferential notch introduced into the outer bead.
Further, DE 10 2014 107 477 A1 discloses a shaft bearing with a bearing support, a rolling bearing and an elastomeric body arranged between the bearing support and the rolling bearing, wherein the elastomeric body is secured to the bearing support by means of a securing ring.